robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampart Mech
The Rampart Mech is a robotic enemy from Mass Effect 3, appearing in the game's Omega DLC package. These mchs were employed by the human supremacist group Cerberus during their hostile takeover of the space station Omega. Description Though its initial invasion of Omega was successful, Cerberus was soon faced with the problem of controlling the station's large and often lawless population. An initial solution was to establish detainment areas bordered with impassable force fields, believed to be sheets of plasma suspended in a magnetic field. As Cerberus tightened its control of the station, units that could pass freely through the force fields to police the populace became necessary, leading Cerberus engineers to recover LOKI security mechs from the remaining Eclipse mercenary chapters. When upgraded with Cerberus's proprietary mini-fabrication technology, shielding recovered from Omega's element zero processing plants, and additional ablative armour, the result was the Rampart mech, a flexible combat unit designed for control and intimidation of Omega's inhabitants. Rampart mechs can seek out targets or troublemakers anywhere on Omega, even lower industrial areas where radiation can be intense. It is fitted with infrasound and scent markers that are "fight or flight" triggers for several species and are intended to subdue or disperse a crowd. When necessary, Rampart mechs can channel all available power into generating a high-intensity shield that defends against hacking or biotic attacks and weapons fire, protecting the Rampart until reinforcements arrive. For combat, most Rampart mechs are equipped with a standard issue shotgun; if damaged beyond repair, the Rampart mech destroys the shotgun's aluminum-alloy heat-dispersal sinks, coating any nearby assailants in red-hot residue that burns through armour. In extreme situations, the Rampart mech overclocks into a "hunter-killer" mode, diverting power from its unique shields to single-mindedly destroy its target. In this mode, the Rampart mech moves faster, attacking with a flash-forged omni-blade that targets unprotected nerve clusters and immobilizes the luckless target. The Rampart also channels excess heat through the dispersal sinks, visibly burning off material to create an intimidating display as it advances. Capabilities Offensive Rampart Mechs are armed with a shotgun for mid-range target suppression and an omni-blade for melee fights. When destroyed, their remains discharge intense heat for a short period which can damage unwary opponents. Defensive Rampart Mechs are armored and relatively durable, but are programmed to rapidly close the distance with any targets and thus seek cover only infrequently compared to other enemies. At a distance, they can activate powerful shields that protect against long-range incoming fire, but prevent them from advancing. Tactics * A single headshot from a powerful sniper rifle like the Javelin will kill them in one hit, even on Insanity. * A high-powered Assault Rifle equipped with an armor-piercing mod will strip their armor rather quickly. * They are affected by powers and weapons with extra damage against synthetics, like the Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle and Overload. * Like all synthetics, Rampart Mechs are vulnerable to Sabotage and can be turned into temporary allies. ** A Rampart Mech affected by Sabotage utilizing the Explosive Hack evolution will not leave behind incendiary remains. * Incendiary Ammo is particularly effective due to its bonus against armor. * Since Rampart Mechs do not dodge biotics, abilities such as Warp and Flare are extremely effective. On lower difficulties, Flare, if detonating a Biotic Explosion will usually instantly kill them. * Lighting them on fire with either Aria T'Loak's Carnage or Nyreen Kandros's Incinerate and detonating them will cause heavy damage, even on Insanity. * Their shield will not protect against armor-piercing ammo. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mass Effect